


Jihoonie, whose baby are you?

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: 5 times he answered honestly and that 1 time he didn’t





	Jihoonie, whose baby are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 100+ kudos on "It was never Jihoon"!!! ♡♡♡
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

The craziness about the question “Whose baby are you?” all started with Jeonghan and Chan; the older always asking whenever he feels like it or sometimes, just to tease their precious youngest. It was supposed to be for Chan until it spread to everyone _just because_ Jeonghan feels like teasing his dearest members. 

One

The vocal unit is at Jihoon’s studio, planning their unit performance for the upcoming concert. They were currently taking a break as they’ve been throwing suggestions back and forth for 2 hours already. 

Jihoon was busy with his equipment, working on his solo song when Jeonghan suddenly asked his favorite question. “Jihoonie, whose baby are you?” he excitedly asked, a grin already on his face because he knows _his_ name would come out.  However, it was instantly replaced by a frown when the person in question answered without second thoughts. 

“Soonyoungie’s” Jihoon answered quietly but with the stillness in the room (the others were anticipating) they all heard it loud and clear. There was a beat of silence before Jisoo softly chuckles, patting Jeonghan’s shoulder sympathetically. 

Jeonghan brushes it off as an amused smile made its way to his lips. “I hate that I _can’t_ even be offended.” Jisoo chuckles once more before closing Seokmin’s mouth as his jaw _literally_ dropped. “You might catch flies, Seok.” 

Seokmin shakes his head. “Did I just heard what I think I heard?” he asked in disbelief. Seungkwan lightly slaps his arm. “ _I know right?_ I should’ve recorded it so I could’ve sent it to Youngie hyung.” the youngest teasingly uttered under his breath. 

Loud enough for the other three to hear but not enough for their vocal boss to catch; although he doesn’t really need to since Jihoon immediately increased the volume on his headphones as soon as he answered. 

Two 

 _Of course,_ Jeonghan had to share everything with his boyfriend. So now, Seungcheol kept throwing teasing grins to Jihoon whenever Soonyoung’s arms are around the producer. Nonverbally reminding him of his answer from yesterday but what can he do? _It’s the truth._ So he just profusely ignores their _childish_ leader. 

Jihoon thought Seungcheol would let it go after a week but it seems like he’ll never hear the end of it because when they were recording for a group song, the oldest _just had to_ ask him an oh-so-familiar question. 

“Ji?” Seungcheol starts off as casual as he can though there’s a grin slowly breaking on his face; luckily, Jihoon isn’t looking at him or he would’ve instantly received a death glare. 

The producer hummed, busy going through his schedule to know who’s going to record after the oldest. _Ah, it’s Hansolie._ Seungcheol, knowing he was busy enough to answer honestly, immediately asks. “Whose baby are you?” 

“Soonyoungie’s” _and_ _just like that_ Choi Seungcheol got the answer he wanted to hear _personally._ Upon realizing his answer, Jihoon quickly turned his chair to glare at the oldest that’s currently laughing wholeheartedly. “I hate you, Choi.” 

Seungcheol laughs some more before he mischievously grins at him. “Oh but you’ll hate me more because _someone else_ just heard your answer.” then he tilts his head to the door where a smiling Hansol is quietly standing. 

Jihoon abruptly turned to the door, honestly afraid that a _certain_ person might’ve heard him. He lets out a sigh when he saw Hansol; he trusts the kid enough to not tell anyone. Jihoon was still thankful that it’s someone else and _not_ a certain choreographer. 

Three 

Jihoon was comfortably lying on the sofa, half of his face squished on the pillow. The rest who didn’t have a schedule are on the floor in a semi-circle playing truth or dare that he didn’t want to be a part of because he’d rather do nothing and rest. 

As usual, Jeonghan teases Chan because _it’s been a while since I asked!_ The youngest quickly protests. “But hyung! Why does it have to _always_ be me? Why can’t you ask Seokmin hyung?” 

“I’m already hyung’s pabo, Chanie.” Seokmin answered with his usual wide smile. “Then how about Kwan hyung!” the youngest instantly added with a pout. Seungkwan pats his head. “Sorry Chan but I’m already hyung’s flower.” 

Chan pouts even more until his eyes lands on Hansol. “Hansol hyung! He can be your baby!” said person just shrugs at him. “Hate to break it to you but I think we already established that I’m one of his sons but _definitely_ not the baby.” 

Jeonghan chuckles. “What can we do Chan? You’re the youngest within our family so you’re basically the baby by hierarchy.” Chan frowns, still trying to get out of the situation until his eyes lands on the person falling asleep on the sofa. 

He hesitates for a while but he knew said person wouldn’t do anything to him and in worst case scenario he just needs to ask for help from his favorite hyung; _Jihoon hyung’s possible wrath would definitely vanish once he sees Soonyoung hyung._  

“How about Jihoon hyung then? He looks more like a baby than me!” he protests quietly, still trying to avoid the wrath as much as possible. There was a bit of silence as Chan watch the other four smile knowingly that made him confused. “What?” 

Jeonghan suddenly smirks as he softly asks. “Jihoonie, whose baby are you?” Chan suddenly becomes excited because _this is it! I can finally be free from this question!_ It was silent for a while and Chan thought Jihoon didn’t hear it but then he heard a tiny voice replies “Soonyoungie’s” just before completely succumbing to sleep. 

It took him a few seconds to digest the answer. He looks at the others, asking them if he heard it _correctly_ through his eyes because he can’t seem to open his mouth to _actually_ ask. 

Seungkwan and Hansol grinned at him while Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows in reply. Chan gapes, hands automatically covering his mouth in utter surprise at the confirmation. 

“Seriously?” he mouths, still not fully believing them. Jeonghan wraps an arm around his shoulders before smiling at him. “Now, there’s no more escaping, Chan-ah.” 

Four 

Much to Jihoon’s dismay, Seungcheol _really_ wouldn’t let him out of it anytime soon. They were at his studio with the rest of hip-hop unit; he explains what he wants them to write about and allowed them to stay because he didn’t want them to be distracted since he kind of needs the lyrics as soon as possible. 

An hour passed with them working individually and quietly; hip-hop unit was busy with lyrics as Jihoon busied himself with trying to find the right beat. Another half hour passed when he decided it was time for a 15 minutes break. 

Hansol volunteered to get them drinks and snacks so he hands him money while reminding him to _not_ forget about his cola. Jihoon turns back to continue working so he can go home with Soonyoung tonight as he promised. He puts on his headphones but leaves one side tucked behind his ear so he can hear when his cola arrives. 

He hears Seungcheol whispering to Wonwoo and Mingyu about something but he ignores them, thinking it _should_ be about the lyrics they’re currently working on. And that was a mistake because he should’ve tried to listen so he knows what’s coming next.

Seungcheol lightly nudges Mingyu. “Come on. _Do it_. He’ll answer, _I swear._ ” the younger frowns at him. “But hyung! I don’t want to get slapped!” Mingyu hisses but the older is persistent. “You wouldn’t, I promise!” 

Wonwoo, though already believing their leader’s words, still wants to hear it with his own ears so he holds his boyfriend’s hand. “ _Come on,_ I won’t let him slap you.” Mingyu looks at him disbelieving. “I can’t believe you’re _sacrificing_ me.” 

Wonwoo lightly chuckles; _his boyfriend can be dramatic at times._ “I’m not sacrificing you. I know you also want to hear it so I’m just _supporting_ you.” Mingyu pouts before huffing. “ _Fine.”_  

The older two high-fives silently that made the younger sigh. “If anything happens to me, I’m going to run to Youngie hyung.” Seungcheol gives him an approving nod while Wonwoo pats his head. “That’s the best choice.” 

Mingyu takes a deep breath before increasing his voice a bit. “Jihoon hyung?” the preoccupied producer just hummed in return. Mingyu looks at Seungcheol who encouragingly nods at him before continuing. “Wh-whose baby are you?” 

Mingyu instantly shuts his eyes tightly, preparing for the incoming impact. But he quickly opens them as wide as he can when he heard Jihoon’s soft answer. “Soonyoungie’s” 

Seungcheol was triumphantly grinning; Wonwoo was smiling while scrunching his nose as he claps like a seal. Mingyu can finally relax so he slumps a little as he exhales before smiling wide because _I didn’t get slapped! Thank God!_  

Not even a second pass before Mingyu tensed with fear again because Jihoon completely removes his headphones and turns his chair towards him with a glare that had killed him a hundred times before. 

Mingyu tries to move closer to the door on instinct. Fortunately, he chose to sit by it and he can run fast with his long legs. Just before he can stand up, the door opens and Hansol came in with a bag on one hand. 

Just _one_ look on them, Hansol knew what happened so he immediately finds the cola on the bag and hands it to Jihoon. “Here hyung, drink your favorite cola. I’m sure you’re thirsty.” he uttered with an innocent smile. 

However, Jihoon completely ignores him, still occupied on thinking how he will punish Mingyu today. Hansol proceeds to open the can; the sound immediately caught the producer’s attention. 

“Oh, and I saw Youngie hyung. He asked me to remind you to finish your work early so you can go home with him tonight.” Hansol casually added that made Jihoon inquisitively stare at him. 

When his smile didn’t deter, Jihoon sighs as he grabs the cola. He turns his chair back to the equipment but before he puts on his headphones. “I expect you to hand in your lyrics today, Kim Mingyu.” he sternly uttered enough for said person to flinch. 

Mingyu slumps back on the chair with a pout. Hansol pats his shoulder pitifully, Seungcheol only grins at him while Wonwoo has the audacity to smirk at him. _What a boyfriend!_  

Five 

They just finished practicing and were currently resting around the practice room. Soonyoung had volunteered to buy them drinks since the adrenaline still hasn’t left his system. No one complained, only handing him money and telling what drink they wanted. 

Jihoon was supposed to come but the older quickly argued. “You’re tired, Hoonie. I won’t take long.” the former had nothing to retort because _nothing_ can deter his boyfriend when it comes to his well being. 

So there he is, sitting at the corner of the practice room, leaning his back on the wall as he watches the rest goof around. It’s mostly Junhui though since he’s in one of his rare playful moods. 

Jihoon was starting to space out when Junhui suddenly turned his attention to him. “Lee Jihoon, whose baby are you?” he randomly asked out of the blue when he saw the producer about to fall asleep. 

Minghao immediately nudges him. “Ya. You can’t just ask that.” Junhui suddenly realizes his question and he was about to apologize (and maybe beg for his life) when a voice answers. “Soonyoungie’s” 

Silence immediately surrounds the practice room; the Chinese duo was gaping in amusement while the rest are either smirking or trying to lower his chuckle _aka Seungcheol._ The atmosphere tensed when the door abruptly opens, Soonyoung walking in with two bags. 

Suddenly, Jihoon is hyperaware of everything; his answer and the fact that there’s a high chance his boyfriend heard it. He scrambles to pull his knees close to his chest and hides his face on his arms. 

Soonyoung was quick to feel the change of atmosphere so he worriedly asks. “Is everything alright?” he looks around to analyze the situation. Jeonghan walks towards him with a small smile. “Yup! We’re just waiting for you.” 

Once close, Jeonghan grabs the heaviest bag and proceeds to distribute the drinks. Soonyoung frowns a bit though he shrugs it off when no one else said anything. Eyes immediately landing on his favorite producer and the frown made its way back to his face. 

“Jihoonie? You okay?” he gently approaches the said man in the corner, head still tucked between his arms. Soonyoung caresses his hair then he slowly lifts Jihoon’s face so he can look at him. “Everything good, love?” 

Jihoon lets out a tired smile. “Just tired, Soonie.” the producer prides himself on how quick he manages to repress his initial emotions. Soonyoung looks at him weirdly before sighing. 

“Alright. Let’s go home first. I separated our drinks so we can just drink them on the way.” he shows Jihoon the bag with two drinks and some of the younger’s favorite snacks.

Jihoon’s heart swelled and he couldn’t help but smile fondly. His boyfriend is too sweet and he tells Soonyoung just that to which the older chuckles in return. “Anything for my Jihoonie.”

\+ 1

No one but Soonyoung knew he clearly heard Jihoon’s answer earlier. And yes, he pretended he didn’t because he knew his Jihoonie is already embarrassed enough and he didn’t want to add to that. But Soonyoung is only human and sometimes, he also needs confirmation. 

So when they were tucked under the duvet of their shared bed, he gathers enough courage to ask _that_ question. “Jihoonie, my love, whose baby are you?” he gently asked as he caresses his lover’s black hair. 

Jihoon, who was tucked under his chin, didn’t answer immediately. Soonyoung thought he already fell asleep and was about to let it go when his boyfriend finally replies. “Jeonghan hyung’s” 

To say that Soonyoung was surprised is a total lie. He _knows_ his boyfriend the most out of everyone, he knows how Jihoon _loves_ the push and pull, and he knows how he wouldn’t admit it to him _easily._  

But why does his _traitor_ heart still feels a bit disappointed? It’s not as if Jihoon doesn’t remind him _every day_ that he loves him and _only_ him. Soonyoung quickly dismisses his thoughts as he pulls Jihoon closer before whispering. “Goodnight, love. Soonie loves you so much.” 

The arm around his tummy tightens as Jihoon kisses his neck. “See you in dreamland, love.” he whispered back. Soonyoung closes his eyes, willing his mind to stop overthinking and _just sleep, please._

++

Jihoon, on the other hand, was waiting for him to fall asleep and when Soonyoung’s breath starts to even out. Jihoon leans closer to his ear before softly muttering. “I’m Soonyoungie’s baby and Jihoonie loves him so much.” 

He kind of hoped the older wouldn’t hear him but if the arms tightening around him is any indication that Soonyoung did hear him then it’s all good. Because Jihoon wants to be completely honest with him anyway so Jihoon nuzzles his face on Soonyoung’s neck and pulls him impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
